crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranked Match
'Ranked Match' is a feature that allows players to play against other players with similar ranks. This feature is available only for countries has upgraded to CrossFire 2.0. These ranks are different than level ranks, for they are brand new ranks that players must earn by winning a set amount of games in specific game modes, including Search & Destroy, Team DeathMatch, Wave Mode, Free For All, Mutation Mode and Melee Only. Ranked= |-| Renewal= |-| 1v1 Streak= Settings Players may choose either Search & Destroy, Team Deathmatch, and Wave Mode. Upon choosing, the system will group a total of ten players into a game, which takes few moments. If Wave Mode is selected, the players will need to select their class card before the system match them in a group; which means it is not possible to change class mid-game. However Rank matches are awfully layed out taking players almost all of the day to just rank up once! Be Warned Ranked is not for the weak. Each modes have a small selection of maps, which are chosen at random upon grouping players together. They may differ from a map to another, but here are all the maps available for this mode: *'Team Deathmatch': Ship 2.0, Egypt 2.0, Mexico TD, Monaco, Train, Market, Toy Castle. *'Search & Destroy': Black Widow 2.0, Sub Base, Festival, Castle, Mexico, Eagle Eye, Salvador. *'Wave Mode': Snow Base, Sand Storm. *'Free For All' (Season 3 onward). *'Mutation Mode' (Season 6 onward). *'Melee Only' (Season 6 onward). *'1v1 TDM' (Season 9 onward). *'Zombie Mode' (Season 11 onward). Rewards There are three degrees of rewards for playing Ranked, one being based on wins from playing, the second based off the rank you achieved at the end of the season, and the third based off of a "Honor Points" The rewards for winning are usually at 25, 50, 100, and 250 wins respectively. The first win increments reward you with a certain amount of MP and a choice of a temporary weapon within the Platinum Blue WS or Rank Match Red WS series. The last increment, usually 250 wins, rewards you with a permanent weapon varying from each version but usually from Rank Match Red WS series. The end-of-the-season rewards you with a specialized Namecard, Spray, Loading Screen Border, Killmark, a choice of weapon from Rank Match Red WS and a colored grenade with the duration of all the rewards being dependent on the rank you ended the season on, with the exception of the grenade being permanent as a participation reward. (Since the end of Season 9, see below) Finally, the third type of reward is called the Honor Reward, as you play you earn Honor Points. Whether you win or lose, you earn 3 points with a cap of 2,500 for the entire season. You can also earn them at the end of the season depending on your rank to earn a permanent weapon when you reach the threshold of 5,000 with the reward changing from season to season and different CrossFire versions. At the end of Season 9 and start of Season 10, CrossFire China introduced Glory Equipment. This is a simple emblem depicting what rank you achieved and is equipped on the shoulder and waist area which replaced the colored grenade you usually got for permanent. Reward Durations: Bronze= *0 Honor Points *Namecard |-| Silver= *800 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - 30 days |-| Gold= *1,000 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - 60 days *Permanent Grenade |-| Platinum= *1,300 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - 90 days *Permanent Grenade |-| Diamond= *1,600 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - 120 days *Permanent Grenade |-| Master= *2,000 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - Permanent *Permanent Grenade |-| Grand Master= *2,000 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - Permanent *Glory Equipment |-| Top 100= *2,000 Honor Points *Namecard & Spray - 120 days *Killmark & Loading Screen Border until end of next season *Choice of 1 weapon from Rank Match Red WS - Permanent *Glory Equipment Seasonal Differences: Season 1= The first season of Rank is released along with CrossFire 2.0 update. In this season, player can increase rank via playing in 3 modes: Team Deathmatch, Search & Destroy and Wave Mode. Ranks available for season 1: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum. |-| Season 2= After about 6 months, 1st season will be closed and all player who have Silver rank or above will received the following: *MK2 Grenade Ultimate Silver Note:' the rank could change depending on each version. Ranks available for season 2: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. There is no new mode for this season, except 2 maps of Wave Mode has been combinated into 1 tab in main UI. |-| Season 3= Season 2 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK-47-Knife, M4A1-S & AWM-A Platinum Blue *MK2 Grenade-Ultimate Gold ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 3: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. Most versions added Free for All mode for Season 3. |-| Season 4= Season 3 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK-47-Knife, M4A1-S, AWM-A & Kriss Super V-Platinum Blue *MK2 Grenade-Platinum Blue ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 4: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum & Diamond. |-| Season 5= Season 4 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *Cheytac M200-Platinum Blue *MK2 Grenade-Diamond ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 5: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master & Top 100. Season 6= Season 5 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK47-Knife DMZ *M4A1-S DMZ *AWM-A Rank Match Red *Dual Karambit-Rank Match Red *MK2 Grenade-Purple ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 6: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master & Top 100. Most versions added Mutation Mode mode for Season 6. CFNA and CFPH added Melee Only mode for Season 6. |-| Season 7= Season 6 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK12-Rank Match Red *AK47-Knife DMZ *M4A1-S DMZ *AWM-A Rank Match Red *G3A3-S Rank Match Red *MK2 Grenade-Orange ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 7: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master & Top 100. |-| Season 8= Season 7 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK12-Rank Match Red *AK47-Knife DMZ *M4A1-S DMZ *AWM-A Rank Match Red *G3A3-S Rank Match Red *MK2 Grenade-Red ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 8: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master & Top 100. |-| Season 9= Season 8 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above, the following rewards are based off of the rank you achieved at the end of the season: (Duration varies on rank achieved) *AK12-Rank Match Red *AK47-Knife DMZ *M4A1-S DMZ *AWM-A Rank Match Red *G3A3-S Rank Match Red *MK2 Grenade-1VS1 Ultimate Silver (Exclusive to 1v1 mode) *MK2 Grenade-1VS1 Ultimate Gold (Exclusive to 1v1 mode) CF China added 1v1 Ranked Mode for Season 9 which is only available during certain hours of the day. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 9: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master & Top 100. |-| Season 10= Season 9 will be closed after 2-6 months (depending on the version), congratulations to all players who have Gold rank above: *AK12-Rank Match Red *AK47-Knife DMZ *M4A1-S DMZ *AWM-A Rank Match Red *G3A3-S Rank Match Red *MK2 Grenade-1VS1 Ultimate Silver (Exclusive to 1v1 mode) *MK2 Grenade-1VS1 Ultimate Gold (Exclusive to 1v1 mode) Season 10 adds a new rank named Grand Master after Master and before Top 100 sporting a more complex Gold emblem closely resembling Top 100's emblem and all ranks will now have 5 levels instead of 6 in between each rank, this rank is also available at the end of Season 9. Also, players above Master that let their rank decay for more than 2 weeks will have 50 points deducted each day until a maximum of Master level 1. ''Note: the rank could change depending on each version.'' Ranks available for season 10: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master, '''''Grand Master & Top 100. Ranks Page 1= *After the end of Season 9, there is only 5 levels in between each rank instead of the usual 6. |-| Page 2= *After the end of Season 9, there is only 5 levels in between each rank instead of the usual 6. Medals At the start of Season 9, players can now earn medals by completing various missions while playing Ranked Matches which can be redeemed in a separate section of the Item Shop for temporary items according to the type of medal. There are 3 types of medals total: Bronze, Silver, and Crystal. Each medal can be redeemed corresponding with the medal type for these weapons: M4A1 Silencer, Desert Eagle, Dual Double Barrel, Grenade with the exception of Bronze section also including Green Smoke Grenade Ranked_Matches-Medals.png Clan Ranking *Clan Ranked Match Media Images= RankVersus.png|Versus Screen Crossfire20160517_0002.png|Ranked Match Enter Screen RMFFA.png|Ranked Match Enter Screen (FFA) Crossfire20160518_0000.png|In game screenshot (5v5 5 rounds) Ranked_HelpPopup.png|Guide Popup |-| Old Rank Background= AuraGold.png|Gold Rank (Old) AuraPlatinum.png|Platinum Rank (Old) AuraDiamond.png|Diamond Rank (Old) |-| Rank Background= AuraGold_(2).png|Gold Rank (New) AuraPlatinum_(2).png|Platinum Rank (New) AuraDiamond_(2).png|Diamond Rank (New) AuraMaster.png|Master Rank AuraGrandMaster.PNG|Legend Rank AuraTOP_(2).png|Top Rank |-| Global Risk= SWAT (GR).png SWAT2 (GR).png SWAT-E (GR).png OMOH (GR).png OMOH2 (GR).png SAS (GR).png SAS2 (GR).png K707 (GR).png SDU (GR).png GSG-9 (GR).png SIA (GR).png SFG (GR).png Seal (GR).png UNSF (GR).png Commando (GR).png RSBS (GR).png N-22 (GR).png Suit-E (GR).png SPOP (GR).png SPOP-E (GR).png STAR (GR).png STAR Camo (GR).png LA SWAT (GR).png FOX (GR).png JTF (GR).png Ranger (GR).png Sabel (GR).png Arch (GR).png Dragon (GR).png Suit-F (GR).png JNS (GR).png SJB (GR).png Coat (GR).png The Fates (GR).png The_Fates_SP.png Chansung (GR).png Jun K (GR).png Junho (GR).png Nichkhun (GR).png Taecyeon (GR).png Wooyoung (GR).png Fei (GR).png Jia (GR).png Min (GR).png Suzy (GR).png Athena (GR).png NgocTrinh (GR).png ABF (GR).png 61 1 copy.png 62 0 copy.png AOI SUMMER GR.png SWAT MOSCOW GR.png DEVIL HUNTER GR.png Devil_Hunter_Merc_New_GR_2.png SWAT-CAMO GR.png FOX UNDERCOVER GR.png SUBJECT ALPHA GR.png SUBJECT ALPHA SP.png Mocha (GR).png SRAF (GR).png OPES (GR).png Hermes_GR.png SwitcherNG_GR.png Commando_Hero.png GEM_GR.png Ixions_GR.png JNS_Variscite_GR.png Nymphs_GR_.png Runaways_GR.png Runaways_Noble_Gold_GR.png MOS-Supreme GR.png SIA_Supreme_GR.png FOX_NG_GR.png SWAT_Intel_GR2.png ULP_Intel_GR2.png Ryuno_GR2.png Ultimatum_GR2.png Ares GR.png DX Puma GR.png DX NG GR.png Ultimatum_NG_GR.png 110_1.PNG FOX_SEASIDE_GR.png JNS_SEASIDE_GR.png SWITCHER_SEASIDE_GR.png ULP_RENEWAL_GR.png FOX_RENEWAL_GR.png HEIRS_GR.png SWITCHER_SUPERNOVA_GR.png |-| Black List= SWAT (BL).png SWAT2 (BL).png SWAT-E (BL).png OMOH (BL).png OMOH2 (BL).png SAS (BL).png SAS2 (BL).png K707 (BL).png SDU (BL).png GSG-9 (BL).png SIA (BL).png SFG (BL).png Seal (BL).png UNSF (BL).png Commando (BL).png RSBS (BL).png N-22 (BL).png Suit-E (BL).png SPOP (BL).png SPOP-E (BL).png STAR (BL).png STAR Camo (BL).png LA SWAT (BL).png FOX (BL).png JTF (BL).png Ranger (BL).png Sabel (BL).png Arch (BL).png Dragon (BL).png Suit-F (BL).png JNS (BL).png SJB (BL).png Coat (BL).png The Fates (BL).png The_Fates_SP.png Chansung (BL).png Jun K (BL).png Junho (BL).png Nichkhun (BL).png Taecyeon (BL).png Wooyoung (BL).png Fei (BL).png Jia (BL).png Min (BL).png Suzy (BL).png Athena (BL).png NgocTrinh (BL).png ABF (BL).png 61 0 copy.png 62 0 copy.png AOI SUMMER BL.png SWAT MOSCOW BL.png DEVIL HUNTER BL .png SWAT-CAMO BL.png FOX UNDERCOVER BL.png SUBJECT ALPHA BL.png SUBJECT ALPHA SP.png Mocha (BL).png SRAF (BL).png OPES (BL).png Hermes_BL.png SwitcherNG_BL.png Commando_Hero.png GEM_BL.png Ixions_BL.png JNS_Variscite_BL.png Nymphs_BL_.png Runaways_BL.png Runaways_Noble_Gold_BL.png MOS-Supreme BL.png SIA_Supreme_BL.png FOX_NG_BL.png SWAT_INtel_BL2.png ULP_Intel_BL2.png 99_0.png Ultimatum_BL_.png 10_0.PNG Ares BL.png DX Puma BL.png DX NG BL.png Ultimatum_NG_BL.png 110_0.PNG FOX_SEASIDE_BL.png JNS_SEASIDE_BL.png SWITCHER_SEASIDE_BL.png ULP_RENEWAL_BL.png FOX_RENEWAL_BL.png HEIRS_BL.png SWITCHER_SUPERNOVA_BL.png Category:CrossFire Category:System